


Too many boyfriends

by honeyedcalcite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, ITS BEEN SO LONG, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamory, The violence is short about a paragraph, im so ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedcalcite/pseuds/honeyedcalcite
Summary: Magnus burnsides never thought he could love again after Julia, but after he joined the BoB, he found he could love a LOT





	Too many boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write everyone I like with Magnus and it took FOREVER
> 
> Also if you're having worries about this being some straight girl writing all her 'filthy yaoi ships XD' it's not Im not straight or a girl I just wanna talk abt the things I'm into

After the fall of Ravensroost, Magnus never thought he could love again. But now, sandwiched between both his boyfriends, he could think a little differently. In his time at the Bureau, he had been able to heal. He’d allowed himself to love again, and he couldn’t be happier. Now he thought maybe that would make her happy.

It started with Lucas.

Magnus didn’t exactly love Lucas, but he came in a time of weakness. Watching Sloane and Hurley fall took a toll on all the reclaimers. Merle was left wondering how two people could love eachother so much. Enough to die for one another. Taako had similar thoughts. Not understanding how you could trust someone enough to jump into a swarm of poisonous vines just because that might save them. Magnus was left, shamefully envious of the two. It was embarrassing, to him at least. To see two young women die for each other, and wish he had that. The thought left him wandering the halls at night. Woken up from another nightmare. Always about Julia.

He never wandered with a particular place in mind. Just away from the sticky heat of his room. Wood dust and sweat clung to him in an all too familiar sensation. Somehow he always found himself enticed by the Voidfish’s chambers, there was something comforting about the cold blue light. Magnus was alone most nights, pouring out his feelings to the Voidfish. Humming a song he couldn't remember hearing as some sort of reward, a payment for listening like she had a choice. But this time, it looked like he found someone in a similar situation.

He’d only seen Lucas once, maybe twice, but never expected to see him like this. Knees curled into his chest, shoulders shuddering, tugging at his hair and whispering. Magnus stepped in carefully, his few lessons with Carey paying off as he leaned against the wall. He rapped the door frame with two knuckles, watching Lucas snap up to face him. His face was a mess, glasses askew and cloudy, tears running down his cheeks. He scrambled to his feet, stammering and pointing at Magnus.

“H- how long have you been here!? Can’t you respect a man’s Privacy?” Magnus snorted softly, putting his hands up in defense. “Hey man, you’re not the only person who comes to cry ol’ Fishy.” He walked over and put a hand on the tank affectionately, pretending not to notice how Lucas stepped back. The whole situation was awkward, and Magnus was bad at breaking the ice. “So watcha doin here paaartnerrr??” Yes. Good. Casual. They looked him up and down, sneering.

“What’s it matter to you? Stranger?” Great, at least they were on the same page for the western thing going on now. Magnus nervously laughed, bouncing his leg. “Well you just don’t seem the type to have a sob story in you. How do you even get here anyway without a bracer?” He was genuinely curious, and cautious. There was no telling how powerful someone could be to just happen upon the moon. Lucas scoffed, crossing his arms. “What, you think I just took a wrong turn off the road of Neverwinter and ended up here? I still work for Lucretia, she knows when I’m up here.”

“Lucret- wha? Wait why wouldn’t you be part of the BoB if you work here?” He shrugged, patting his arm as they walked past him. “I’ve spilt enough for one night Burnsides, have fun with the Voidfish.” Magnus sputtered and turned towards him as he tapped the elevator button with an etching on his stone of farspeech. “Wait! Whats with the cryptic act??” Lucas turned to him as the door started closing, a badly concealed grin on his face. “Maybe next time~” He could only extend a hand in the direction of the elevator before it closed. His mind itched for answers, but the mystery was something to keep his thoughts off the nightmares. It was refreshing, it was new.

—–

The next time he saw Lucas was actually an opposite situation. The mystery worked only for so long to stave off the rough nights. Magnus was humming off key to the Voidfish when he came in. He noticed him immediately, tense and shifting his weight. Lucas’ eyes didn’t meet his, so he decided to break the ice again.

“I asked The Director how the fuck you get up here, could have just told me you’re friends” He nodded, a weak chuckle on his lips. “You couldn’t guess that? I would have told you sooner or later anyway if you were just patient, maybe.”the small smile he had turned to mock mischief. Magnus chuckled, standing and approaching Lucas. The cool light made him seem small, highlighted the bags under his eyes. He shrunk even more as Magnus got closer, but the stress seemed to melt as he passed.

“I’ll let you have your one on one with Fishy here, you look like you need it.” He stepped into the elevator. “Maybe next time you’ll learn something about me.” Lucas looked at him, visibly thankful for the alone time. Only after the doors closed did he speak softly. “Yeah. maybe.”

—–

They saw each other like that a lot. Sometimes just passing in the halls, but most of the time they would meet up in the Voidfish’s chambers, a companionable switch of spilling their secrets to her. Then one to each other, every time. It was something positive to look forward to on the rough nights. Once, Magnus decided to stay when Lucas came. Instead of getting up and leaving, he patted the floor next to him. Humming the same song he would hum to the voidfish. It was awkward at first, silent. But Magnus could tell the shuddered breaths meant he was close to crying. So he wrapped an arm around Lucas, pulled him close to his chest, and felt as his shoulders started to shake. What he thought were sobs he quickly found out was a panic attack. Lucas whispering unintelligible words into his shoulder, some elemental language? Magnus held him still, smoothing his hand up and down his shaking form. Humming a low tone into the air. They left that night in the elevator together, Lucas still glued to his side. He only left when he had to split off to go to his room. Magnus kind of missed the warmth.

They began to do that regularly, Magnus had held Lucas when he needed. Lucas listened wholeheartedly to Magnus ramble when he was numb. It was nice, an unspoken connection that never left the Voidfish’s chambers. If they saw each other anywhere else they would pass like strangers.

They would always talk after they got their emotions steady. One secret shared between them turned to two, three, a warm memory from childhood. A bar fight or person in the market that stood out to them. They would get closer each time too, Magnus being an awfully touchy person and all. Until eventually Lucas would sit between his legs, back to Magnus’ chest as they talked. It was appropriate there, in a place where information came to be erased. An intimate companionship only for the two of them. A sort of no strings friendship.

Only there were strings. He couldn’t pin down when they had started forming, but Magnus knew when he saw them. Knew that he was beginning to look at Lucas like he had Julia. It felt dirty, almost wrong. But that didn’t stop him when, during a story he told Magnus for the third time, he reached out and cupped Lucas’ cheek. Thumb running over his cheekbone, his lips as they stilled. Magnus didn’t even realize he stopped talking until then. Didn’t realize what he was doing. Instead of pulling his hand back, he pulled Lucas a little closer.

“Is- is this okay?” He swallowed thickly, Lucas’ hand on his collarbone. A small nod as he got closer to Magnus. “Yeah, I think it is.”

They kissed for the first time that night. Slow and uncertain, but gods it was nice. Their meetings became less about chasing off their assorted demons, more about each other. Making out became frequent, once a week, twice, nearly every night Lucas was there. They kissed feverishly, pressed against a wall or Johan’s desk. Just absorbing each other’s presence. Lucas was clearly touch starved the first few times. Hands all over Magnus, anywhere he could reach. Panting and trying to pull him closer closer every time. He got better about it but he was still needy, and that struck a cord in Magnus.

One night he didn’t see Lucas in the Voidfish’s chamber, but he did hear muffled snickers as calloused hands grabbed his hips from behind. Lips teased the shell of his ear, whispers made him shudder. “I think, maybe we should take this to my room tonight.” Magnus was all too eager to follow him up. Perhaps making it take longer than necessary, pressing Lucas to every corner they passed. He found out that Lucas fucked like he kissed. Needy, touchy, pressing close to Magnus. And gods he was loud. It was a blessing that he asked to go to his room and not the Reclaimers Suit.

This pattern continued for a month or so, but suddenly in early November it all stopped. Magnus didn’t see Lucas again in the Voidfish’s chambers. On very rare occasion he saw him just around the base. He looked horrible, tired, skinnier, almost dead. Magnus’ nightmares returned after that, sending him into the same lonely cycle he first had.

It was Candlenights when he saw Lucas next, the whole time he felt sick. He tried to push down his feelings for Lucas, masking his betrayal with anger. The perfect image he had was finally shattered when he lay paralyzed on the floor of the lab. If he was being vain, Magnus could convince himself that Lucas was looking at him when he apologized.

—–

Magnus couldn’t sleep that night. Busy staring at the ceiling of his room. He was mostly numb, but the sick feeling in his gut stayed. The realization set in him that he was never in love with Lucas. Just with the idea that had been set in his mind. He was just a fling, no strings attached right? Then gods why did his chest ache.

He still talks to the stone they used in Lucas’ lab, just in hollow hopes that he’ll hear a voice. Even now he never has.

—–

Magnus would train in the Icosagon every morning. Like clockwork, six am, get up, go punch stuff until the pain seared through his body and he could punch no more. Sometimes, his workout sessions crossed with Avi’s. They were usually the best ones he had actually. A real living partner to train with instead of a construct or a dummy. It was actually kind of fun! Sometimes after one of them missed spectacularly Avi would hunch over laughing. Usually to get a teasing punch from Magnus. They’d always joke about shit they saw at work after, both drenched in sweat and panting. Usually what got the most kicks out of Magnus was tales of when he would actually come back from going planetside. Smashed and pestering Avi for an hour at least about how great he is. He almost didn’t notice the tinge of red at the tips of his ears as the told Magnus.

Magnus actually started pestering Avi sober after that. He was a pretty fun guy to hang out with. And Avi’s job consisted mostly of standing and waiting and fixing the spheres that (mostly the reclaimers) had broken. He seemed grateful for the company, if only a little skittish when they were alone. It didn’t take long for him to figure out why. Although with how dense Magnus is toward these kinds of things it would take much longer had Avi not actually been standing in front of him. Twiddling his thumbs and avoiding eye contact, face a bright red. They’d just gotten back from training, cooling off in the hangar. Definitely the coldest part of the base this time of year.

“You need somethin Avi?” Magnus was confused and a little worried, maybe he pushed too hard that day? He did kinda almost dislocate Avi’s arm. “Do you- well you know how me and Johan are like a thing right?” Magnus nodded, failing to really see the point of this. Avi took a deep breath, and poured everything out before he could chicken out.

“We’ve been talking about it and I was kinda wondering if you’d maybe wannadatelikehe’scoolwithitand-” He seemed to notice Magnus’ shocked expression, backpedaling fast. “I mean you can say no you don’t have to it’s just we’ve been hanging out a lot and I’m kinda into you but it’s okay if you’re not into me I didn’t really expect you to be anyway? I just- I figured it might be worth a shot but it’s okay if you don-” He cut Avi off before the half elf started hyperventilating. “I think I’m super cool with that, you said Johan’s good with it right?” Avi nodded, a big silly grin on his face, making Magnus laugh. Maybe this time it would work out, he liked Avi and actually knew him. This time it could be good.

And it was, Avi didn’t change as they hung out more. The most that really changed was that they held hands a lot more, and Magnus ended up hanging out with Johan more too. His personality was more a surprise actually. Magnus knew him to be just always a downer. But he was actually pretty chill. It took some talking to figure out something that would work for all three of them. It was nice having something that could be public, that wasn’t confined to a room and a time. Magnus had sleepless nights sometimes but his boyfriend, well now boyfriends, could help him through it.

Once, a nightmare shook him awake. He bolted up, forgetting about the men that fell asleep on his chest. Johan nearly fell off the bed, only saved by Avi’s legs tangled with his. Magnus’ chest heaved, still kind of out of it. Avi took one of his hands, letting him squeeze it until he came back down. As Magnus sank from his defensive position, Johan curled an arm around his waist. Just sitting with him until his breathing stilled. He was grateful for it, but he groaned and slumped back onto the bed. Johan giving a little ‘ope’ as he fell back with him.

“Gods ‘m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Avi fell next to him, playing with the hand he held. And kissed his shoulder affectionately. “Nah it’s chill my dude, you don’t look alright. Nightmare again?” Magnus nodded and pulled Johan onto his chest. His lower, sleepy drawl in his neck now. “You want the usual hon’?” He nodded again, Magnus hated asking so much of them, but they seemed more than happy to indulge him. Telling him why they loved him, little things they notice that he does they find cute. Generally convincing him that he did in fact have their affection and they didn’t hate him. They only stopped when he tiredly laughed, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads. It was nice for him to be able to fall asleep after a nightmare, it was nice to have help, everything about this was nice.

Magnus hated that it had to be soiled.

He and Johan missed Avi when he had to be sent planetside for a week. But with the Director cracking down on the reclaimers, and the upcoming Right of Remembrance, they barely saw each other too. It was lonely for Magnus, not having enough energy after a day of training to properly interact with Johan. Microwaving whatever was in the fridge and passing out. He missed the warmth Johan and Avi brought to his bed, it was hardly a queen but it still felt far too empty.

When he saw Avi in the Woven Gulch he had to fight the urge to grab him and kiss him right there. But they had work to do. Work he found out that was exhausting, physically and emotionally. When he came out of the bubble the sight of Avi nearly made him sick. The reminder of why all these years he never allowed himself to love fresh in his mind. Magnus couldn’t help but think about the same thing happening to Avi, or worse. Magnus dying on a job, leaving Avi and Johan miserable and broken.

When he got back to the base, sleeping with them curled on him again was difficult. He was jolted from a terrible nightmare, yelling and clawing at his hair. Johan and Avi tried to go through the usual calm Magnus down routine, but Avi couldn’t help but asking. “Mags, whos-” He looked over at Johan. “Who’s Julia?” Magnus sobbed at the name, curling in on himself. Letting the cold air bite his skin. He flinched when they tried to touch him. “I’m- I’m so sorry, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” From what he could see through blurred tears, Avi and Johan nodded, understanding but sad. “Do you want us to go now or do you want us to stay?” Avi reached out to touch him, but instead held Johan’s hand. Magnus shook his head, just muttering ‘I’m sorry’. They stayed until he calmed down some, but at that point he kind of blacked out. All he knew is that when he came to they were gone. A sick lonely pit in his stomach.

It wasn’t weird between them after that, thank the gods- or now Istus. If anything they were better friends. Able to share laughs about their times together. Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling of regret though, he was so hoping they could work out.

—–

Now it was Taako and Kravitz, well it was Taako first. Now that Magnus knew how he flirted, it had been Taako for a long time. It was obvious at the tavern they met at, batted lashes and a hand on his chest. Before the seams on that shirt had been turned into spaghetti. He’d flinched back, not touching Magnus again for the rest of the night. Or the rest of the week. After that his flirting techniques became much more subtle, so much so that he didn’t actually notice until about a month before the Solstice. Merle and Robbie had been out, Magnus was carving at their shared desk, and Taako was on his bunk complaining about the heat. He had been in such a groove that he didn’t notice that the elf had stopped threatening the gods that be until the chair swerved forcefully, leaving him face to face with Taako. His hands gripped the arms of the chair, caging him in. He set down his carving sheepishly, Taako looked furious.

“Is uh- everything okay th-” Taako cut him off, ears down, face flushed. “No in fact everything is NOT okay!” One of his knees creeped up onto the chair, and his hands slid further down the arms. Forcing Magnus to press himself to the back of the chair with how close Taako was getting. “I have been flirting with you for months now Burnsides! And not a single reaction!” His knee slid up to Magnus’ thigh, then the other. Taako was awkwardly sitting in his lap now, legs looped through the arms of the chair. “You’d think I’d at least get something but nooo ever polite Magnus wont even turn me down!” Both of his hands slid up Magnus’ arms now instead of the chair’s. One resting on his bicep, the other over his chest. He’d gained considerable height over him, looking extremely intimidating and even more attractive. “So I’m getting an answer whether you like it or not!”

Magnus was flustered, shrunken back down into the chair. He wasn’t used to being overpowered like this, and definitely not used to someone being this close anymore. “I- an answer to what?” He was beyond frazzled, trying not to let his mind buzz with what could be implied here. Taako threw his hands into the air with a frustrated noise.

“Are you dense!? I’m like right on your dick! What do you think I’m gonna ask if you wanna grab some fantasy Olive Garden so I can use this coupon?? No I’m in your lap do you wanna fuck or not!?” Magnus made a silent ‘oh’, trying not to laugh at the outburst. He could feel the burn in his cheeks, and in his abdomen at how much Taako had been moving. He did in fact want to pound him all the way down to Neverwinter right now, but something was still wrong. The tug in his mind that this was wrong, that this was somehow betraying Julia even after all this time. So he set his hands on Taako’s hips and chewed his lip. “I’m flattered Taako but- maybe some other time? I just don’t wanna get caught and Merle and Robbie will definitely notice unless we douse this place in fantasy febreeze and-” Taako held up a hand and brought the other under Magnus’ own, prying it off his hip and leaning back. “Aight, don’t gotta tell me twice kemosabe. But you are gonna have to push me off because I’m pretty sure I’m stuck.” He was oddly calm now, hollow almost? Like he’d realized that he got emotional for a second, vulnerable. Magnus helped him up and watched out of the corner of his eye as he walked almost too fast to be causal to the door. “I’m always open for a hookup if you need it just hit up old Taako.” Magnus couldn’t help but feel like he’d fucked up in some way when the flirting had stopped. No playful insults while they were training. Taako didn’t shove his arm when he made a bad joke, instead he touched Magnus as little as possible, kept it weirdly professional.

They stayed like that for a while, Taako finally warmed back up to him in goldcliff, he still wasn’t flirting but it was more comfortable around him. They could be friends again. at least until they left. Relic in hand, and a number of bodies in their path. Including two young women who could have had a life ahead of them together. Who did have a life together. As well as Captain Captain Bane, killed himself in front of them, and nearly Taako, twice. First when he flung himself from the battlewagon, and then when he couldn’t resist the thrall of the Gaia Sash. Surely they would have had to kill him to get it back had he used it. The thought was something that shook Magnus even in the glass sphere back home. Merle and Taako spoke in hushed tones about how foolish it was to love someone so much to die for them. Magnus pretended not to hear them, pretended that he’d never have given his own life to save Julia. That right now he wouldn't give his life to save her.

The nightmares were worse that night. The rubble of Ravensroost, dark hair thick with blood, anything else about her unrecognizable with the rocks having crushed her like that. Scraping his fingers raw trying to get her out. That was normal, but he turned around and walked. Body growing older around him, scenery changing from cold grey rock to bright orange dirt, dust whipping up around him. Taako throwing himself with no safety harness over the edge of the battle wagon. Everything silent but for a crack, the battle wagon seemed to be stagnant as he watched, helpless. Taako’s body fall in a crumpled heap, neck jutting at an odd angle, blood pooling around his head. Then they drove off, leaving him in the dust. A blink and the scenery was changed again, clear water over red stone, Taako tying the Gaia Sash around his waist. His legs shook as the immeasurable power overtook him. Vines bursting from the ground, wrapping around his legs, up to his hips, crushing him. Pops and cracks a his bones broke and blood dripped from where bone pierced his flesh. He laughed as the vines grew tighter around him, gurgling when they broke his ribs but still laughing through the blood pouring from his lips. Laughing until they broke his neck, crowded his head and crushed him into a misshapen pile of bones and blood and hideous laughter. He only jolted awake when he stepped forward to take it, Taako’s voice enticing him to put it on, to join him.

Magnus sat straight up with a yell, chest heaving and hand...wet? He looked down at his trembling hands, the left was streaming blood from gashes from palm to the back of his forearm. He must have scratched himself awake. Before he could even register what was happening he was up and knocking on Taako’s door. Clean hand cradling the bloodied one and momentarily cursing their new living space. The elf opened the door with his ears down in irritation and a sleeping mask on his forehead, but seeing Magnus’ disheveled state he lowered his defenses. “Taak do you think I could sleep in here tonight?” He was visibly taken aback a little, but stepped aside and opened his door wider. Magnus stumbled in, Taako’s room was filthy but not in a way he expected. Clothes and dishes strewn about the floor but spell books and components stacked on every surface, heavily worn and dogeared. Taako snapped him out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder, gently leading him to his bathroom. “We gotta take care of that hand first Bubeleh, can’t have you getting your nasty blood on my sheets and getting infected.” Magnus nodded and let himself be taken care of. Taako was surprisingly good at cleaning up his wounds, small hands gently cleaning and wrapping his own. Warmth spilling into it as he muttered something, probably a spell, but it was nice. His eyes began to feel heavy with the heat, and Taako’s own warmth was really enticing right now. He leaned forward and buried his face into the elf’s neck, sighing contently. “Thanks Taako.” Taako hesitantly put a hand on his back, whispering ‘no problem buddy’ into his hair.

The next thing Magnus knew it was much later in the night, he had somehow gotten into Taako’s bed it seemed, arms wrapped around his waist, head in his lap. He sleepily looked up, Taako was meditating, sitting up and carding a hand through Magnus’ hair but otherwise showing signs of sleep. So Magnus went back to sleep, but woke up that morning alone, Taako pretending he had no idea what he was talking about when he thanked him.

He found this to be a new routine for him, going to Taako after nightmares. His presence was comforting and as much as neither of them liked to admit it, sleeping was so much easier with another person. Magnus was like a walking furnace, and elves always ran cold. At least that’s the excuse Taako used while Magnus was wrapped around him, hands up the back of his shirt. They would always keep their boundaries like that. Cuddle, nothing else, preferably don't talk, definitely what happens in Taako’s room stays in Taako’s room. But this time as Magnus watched him in the dull light something pulled at his gut. The glow the few candles Taako had lit up his face gorgeously. Eyes shining, incense smoke curling around him giving him a halo effect. Magnus always knew he was beautiful but gods this took the cake. Taako’s eyes flicked from his book to Magnus’ face, but he didn't shy back. Instead one of his hands moved to Taako’s waist, thumb rubbing slow circles into his skin. He nuzzled into his stomach more, sighing and breathing in the flowery perfume he wore.

This realization started to happen often, and one night Magnus decided to rush in. An experimental kiss was pressed to Taako’s stomach. The soft skin tensed up underneath Magnus’ lips, his eyes flicked to Taako to gauge his reaction. It was tense yes, but he did sit back a little, carding his hand through Magnus’ hair. Almost an invitation, so he pressed a few more kisses up his stomach. Then to his collar bone, his neck and jaw. When he got eye level to Taako he got skittish, stumbling for words.

“I -uh, can I? Well can- you know-” Taako cut him off with a- a laugh, not what he was expecting. The shrill giggle made him sink back. Taako seemed to realize what he had done and put his hands on top of Magnus’ pulling them back. “Nonono bubbeleh I didn't mean- of course you can home boy but you don't gotta ask you just slobbered your way up me!” Magnus nodded, now sheepish, and took Taako’s face in his hand. He didn't get to be slow and sweet about it as Taako nearly slammed their faces together. Nipping and sucking at Magnus’ lips. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but the contact- gods yes the contact was amazing. Small hands fisted in his hair, his own cupping Taako in a soft way neither of them wanted to think about. It was heaven on earth, and oh gods the way Taako could use his mouth. He knew that there was skill behind it, but that was Taako’s business. And practice definitely made perfect.

Magnus sat up and into Taako’s lap, a little awkward but it was still very nice. Taako was the one to move down this time, biting and making soft sounds into Magnus’ shoulder as his hands explored the elf’s body. A bite at the nape of his neck had him gasping, pulling Taako back onto the bed and on top of him. He ran his hands up and down his thighs, now straddling Magnus’ hips. The reaction made Taako chuckle again, he leaned down to whisper in Magnus’ ear. “You better hold on big boy because I'm gonna ride you so hard we’ll both be walkin funny.” His hips bucked at the promise, much to Taako’s delight.

And gods above he was right, Taako was amazing. And much to Magnus’ surprise he was very caring after. Mumbling something about how soft Magnus was and that he definitely needed some sort of aftercare. It turned out he was right, a warm washcloth and lots of cuddling did them both good it seemed. Although Taako would never admit it, he was gone again in the morning. Acting like nothing had happened, but the next time Magnus came to him they were kissing again. After a few cycles of this the sheer wrongness crept up on him again. The guttural feeling that he was betraying Julia somehow. So he’d stopped going to Taako’s room after nightmares. Occasionally standing outside his door nervously, before leaving alltogether and wandering the halls.

The nightmares had gotten worse without Taako, so he took to the voidfish. Carving and humming in the her chambers, making out with Lucas Miller.

That last one came as an accident.

When he and Lucas hooked up properly for the first time, Magnus had prepared himself to have the same nagging guilt, but he didn’t. So he let it happen again, and again, and again. Some barebones relationship with him that seemed not to rouse the regret he could have.

Until it stopped.

Until he saw Lucas Miller, a shell of what he knew standing above him in an amethyst room, apologizing for betraying them.

Until he knew that Lucas wasn't a shell of what he knew, he just knew a shell of Lucas.

A candy coating saved for sleepless nights and glass walls he didn't even know were there until he tried to step through them.

Then the wandering started again.

In due time, Avi and Johan became his constant, his tether. They loved him and he loved them both. They were good together so good, they were all happy together and that was amazing.

But all good things come to an end, he wasn't ready for that yet. Not the end, but not the beginning either. Magnus wasn’t sure exactly what it was that scared him so much, but for now it just felt better to be alone. Well not better, worse but in a different way. Lonely still, but the lingering sick feeling of betraying her and the fear that it would turn out like it had then lessened when he was alone.

Magnus noticed that Taako was going out more, with purpose at least. Not wandering the base in the middle of the night that seemed so popular for everyone. No, rumors were budding that he was seeing someone, and it showed. He had a new giddiness in his step, a poorly hidden smile when someone asked about it. Magnus was happy for him, ecstatic really. They were friends and gods with how much Taako has been through he deserves something good by now. So he pressed down his own loneliness and filled it with excitement for Taako and his new mystery boyfriend.

When he found out Taako’s mystery boyfriend was Kravitz, he was filled mostly with fear. Jealousy yes but mostly fear, a little anger. It wasn't exactly on Taako’s terms either so that didn't help with the jealousy. He very much wasn’t expecting to come back from his morning training to see the elf on the counter of the kitchenette as he turned the lights on. Familiar figure giggling against his mouth, but in much less formal attire than the last time Magnus saw him. Just one of his own old shirts, stolen by Taako, and a pair of boxers, dreads pulled into a bun. He was struck by the sheer casualness of it all, it felt like he was intruding heavily on the situation. It wasn’t like he could sneak now, they were both watching him in the doorway. Both their ears down and Taako’s eyes glowing with anger, Kravitz’s with embarrassment. Before he could say anything Taako hissed through his teeth at him. “Don’t say anything!” Magnus averted his eyes, nodding quickly and shuffling back to his room. When he came out a couple hours later, Kravitz was gone, but Taako was on the couch. Ears flicked up at Magnus’ entrance. He rushed toward him, jabbing a finger to his chest.

“I don’t care how you feel about what you saw earlier, but that’s my business and you’re not gonna tell anybody! You got me kemosabe!?” Magnus held his hands up, stepping back slightly. “Hey! Hey, it’s fine I know that I-” He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at him. “I’m really glad you’re happy with him, Taako.” That seemed to take Taako off guard, expression wavering before he crossed his arms. Casually picking at his nails. “Yeah well, it’s about fuckin time that a pretty boy likes me.” Magnus laughed a little, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Taako became less secretive about his relationship after that. Falling onto Magnus’ bed after Kravitz would leave and gushing about his hot date. Magnus would sit and listen, loving how he would animate and how passionate he was for Kravitz. The jealousy he had still ebbed at the corners of his mind, but Taako was happy and that's all that really mattered to him. He couldn't let himself ruin that and their friendship by being selfish. Taako has had enough of selfish people in his life, he didn't want to become one of them.

\-----

It had been about the months since the initial exchange when it happened. Kravitz had begun to slowly integrate into their lives to the point where he wasn’t questioned anymore. Merle was still uneasy around him at best, tended to keep his left side to him when he could. As if having his right arm too close to Kravitz would make it start petrifying again. Magnus couldn't blame him though, and he certainly couldn't expect him to just forgive and forget.

Taako tried to ignore all the unease, and in turn Magnus did too. He was honored really that Taako could trust Kravitz around them, since they did try to kill each other and all. Lately though they had been having hushed conversations just out of earshot of Magnus, heads ducked together and eyes flicking toward him. It was suspicious, and wholly unnerving. He was always easy to read and Merle had even given him a pep talk about how he looked at Taako, so Maybe Kravitz picked up on that. If he was lucky they were just poking fun at him, or talking about stuff that just wasn't his business and wanted to make sure he didn't hear.

After one of such conversations Taako and Kravitz had they'd sat down on the couch across from him, cuddling and watching the shows magically projected onto the wall. He had been carving when they’d gotten comfortable, and was now practically whittling it into nothing as Taako whispered into Kravitz’s ear, giggling at something. Magnus tried to ignore how Taako shifted, the way his face lit up and his skirt drew up his thigh. But he ended up just slicing his thumb with the carving knife, a quick curse hissed through his teeth. He’d tried to hide it but Taako was already looking at him, quirked smile on his lips.

“Jeezey creezy Mags, you tryin to slice your finger off over there” He felt heat flood his face, embarrassed at the attention drawn to him. Taako stood and conjured a small first aide kit. “C’mon let ol’ Taako fix that up for you.” It was…odd that Taako was trying to help, but he held out his hand anyways, not noticing how Kravitz studied their interaction. He was better at patching people up than the first time they were in this situation, and it was really nice. Taako carefully opening the cut and cleaning it and wrapping his thumb in a bandaide. A regretfully short experience, but it was a small cut. Magnus expected Taako to let go and go back to Kravitz, but instead he held onto Magnus’ hand. Looking back to Kravitz, who made a small nod. Magnus looked between the two of them, curious and very nervous.

“So Mags, me and Krav have hmm… noticed that you’re like super into me.” His face was flushed before, but now he blanched and Taako continued. “I mean props to you for hiding it so well but like you stare at my ass 24-sev.” At that Kravitz chuckled, a half formed apology was stammering out of his lips before Taako cut him off again. “And you’re a good guy Maggie, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t still into your whole situation. So we wanted to knooooww…” He looked back at Kravitz again for a giddy nod. “Do you wanna like, get up on us?” Taako’s index finger traced the lines of Magnus’ palm. “I know you dated Johan and Avi for a while so you already get the gist of what I’m saying here.”

Magnus’ mouth opened and closed in awe, he looked over to Kravitz now. Muttering a small ‘are you sure’ to him, causing Kravitz to laugh again. “We’ve been talking about this for almost a month, we’re very sure. And I’m also ‘into your situation’ as Taako put it.” His teasing tone made the knots in Magnus’ gut tighten. He was still nervous about dating, with all the bad experiences he’s racked up over the years. But the third time's the charm yes? Magnus nodded, bringing Taakos hand to his face. Half hiding it as he mumbled ‘I’d like that’. Taako whooped and dragged him over to the couch where Kravitz sat. “C’mon my dude Krav’s the best cuddle temperature when it’s hot ass o’clock!”

\-----

That took them to now, ‘sleeping’ in Taako’s king sized bed. Taako curled against Kravitz, and Magnus big spooning his other side, arm around both of them. Both their temperatures mellowed Kravitz to a comfortable chill, welcome in the springtime humidity. Neither of them actually needed to sleep, elves and whatnot, But when the three of them could all get into the same bed for the night they welcomed it. The past 8 months have been amazing, no relic missions, no awkward jealousy, nothing that stood out as bad. The training was hard but they could easily whine Kravitz into being their cooler for a little bit. Taako would cook for them after and Magnus would carve him a little raven that looked more like a skinny duck. It was good, this was good. They were in love and happy and it was amazing. There were those moments though. Magnus had nightmares and insecurities, Taako had night terrors and numb periods. Kravitz had a horrible schedule and would longingly trace a scar on the back of his head to his cheek. But they worked through those times, and in the end it was worth it every time.

Lately Kravitz was tracking down a pair of liches, and Taako had a feeling they’d be going on another job soon enough. But right now, in his dark room everything was alright. No worries, no work, nothing keeping them apart.

It would be good this time.

It will be good this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> And shit he was right it was good they're in love and everything's happy there's no sad ending to this relationship


End file.
